1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined foot massage and support and more particularily to an integral foot massage and foot support apparatus having a foot massage treating surface, a foot supporting surface and, if desired, a rotatable disc actuatable by the foot of a user, which are adapted to interact with the foot of a user at approximately the ergonomic design angle which is adapted to reduce fatigue, stress and discomfort of the thigh, lower leg and foot of a human user in a sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot massage apparatus and the like are known in the prior art. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D253,967; D255,835 and D257,883. Massage devices adapted for massaging selected portions of the body of a user are likewise known in the art. Typical of such devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D263,623.
A Body Toner massage apparatus comprising a "U" shaped member having a rod with a plurality of axially aligned, rotatable disc members mounted thereon extending between the ends of the "U" shaped member is distributed by Graham Bell Industries of Brea, Calif. In use, the user supports the massage apparatus by the curved portion of the "U" shaped member, applies the rotatable discs to the portion of the body to be massaged and moves the massage apparatus in either a linear or curvilinear motion to produce the massaging treatment. Another massage apparatus distributed by the above firm under the mark Captain Carrot Caresser comprises a device in the form of an elongated shaft having disc shaped, rotatable elements therearound and the massaging treatment is produced by rolling the same, in a motion similiar to rolling pie dough with a rolling pin, over the portion of the body of a user to be massaged.
It is also known in the art to utilize footstools, footrests and the like by a worker or other person who sits for an extended period of time. The purpose for using such devices is to elevate the feet of a user to relieve stress from the lower back and legs. The foot fatigue footrest is typically higher in the front relative to the back in order to place the feet at an angle relative to the supporting surface, such as for example, an office floor. Such footrests are offered for sale for use by computer terminal operators by Devoke Data Products, 3780 Fabian Way, Palo Alto, Calif. 94303.
Another known footrest having a wedge shape for receiving and supporting the feet of a user in a sitting position, which is charactarized as as "New Ergonomic Footrest" is offered for sale by Moore Business Products of Wheeling, Ill. The wedgeshaped footrest includes a foot operated knob for varying the angle of the top, foot receiving surface relative to a fixed base in engagement with the floor.
It is also known in the art to utilize adjustable or rotatable platforms for supporting a keyboard of a computer terminal at a proper or adjustable ergonomic angle for the user. One such device is offered for sale by Biotech Systems, 3158 Production Drive, Fairfield, Ohio 45014.
It is also recognized in the art to design office furniture, such as chairs for example, to have a specially designed seat and back support members which conform with the human body in both a sitting position and when the user shifts body position when in a substantially sitting position. One such chair is distributed and offered for sale under the trademark BIO CHAIR by American Seating, 901 Broadway, N.W., Grand Rapids, Mich. 49504.
The concept of ergonomics, that is the study of how the human body interacts with a mechanical environment, is being applied to the design of office furniture, computer terminals and equipment generally operated by human beings in a sitting postion. The application of ergonomic principles to designs of such devices has as its intended purpose the reduction of fatigue, stress and discomfort in daily work situations.
Several texts are available which describe and teach the use of ergonomics in order to increase productivity of humans. One such text is in a book entitled THE BIOMEDICAL BASIS OF ERGONOMICS (1978), E. R. Tichauer, published by Wiley-Interscience Publication which setsforth at page 71 thereof the advantages of properly designed chairs in a production environment.
Also, numerous medical reports and articles are well known in the art which teach the advantages of elevating the feet of a user in a sitting position to relieve fatigue in the legs and thighs.
However, the art is devoid of any suggestions, teachings or disclosures which recognize the advantages associated with an apparatus having both a foot massaging surface and a foot receiving and support surface and having the same positioned at a slope which approximates the ergonomic design angle which is adapted to reduce fatigue, stress and discomfort of the thigh, lower leg and foot of a human user in a sitting position.